Erik Kjell Jacobson/Lassaxadael
Erik Kjell Jacobson is a demonic P.I currently living in Varrock. So far, he has made a personal promise to expose Rexcorp for the damage done by the Iron Hornet, one of their employees. Personality and appearance. Erik is cold, and seems to care only about himself and his goals. Only the most barbaric of acts on certain types of people he will not stand. However, his personal convictions are made of iron; he will be true to his word, even if it means personal loss. Honesty and truth are his ideals. All in all, he will stick to the plan, no matter what, and almost never compromises himself for some trivial distraction. He will do what it takes, good or ill, to get what he wants. In his normal form, he usually sports a tailored suit, with a midnight blue tie to complement his blue eyes. Nice watch, durable but not too expensive. His glasses are also inexpensive, but classy. His hair is brown, and he always carries a personalized .44 Magnum in his jacket pocket. P.I. Badge in his pants pocket, and he's ready to go. In his true form, he grows indigo feathered wings that are 8 feet high, rising two feet above his head. His eyes turn to liquid pools of deep sapphire, with silver sparkles floating in and out. His mouth is smoothed over by skin, giving the appearance of no mouth. Despite this, he still can speak, his voice pleasing to the ear, bieng melodious. His skin turns indigo with silver lines and sigils glittering up and down his body. When Erik becomes enraged, or becomes a villain, his wings start to molt and shrink, becoming nearly vestigial. His eyes sink and become empty sockets. Despite this, he can still see. His skin turns black as the void, and the silver lines and sigils bleed as if they were gashes. Two arms sprout from his midsection, harkening to a spider. Lastly, his voice becomes loud and schreechy, painful to hear. History. Lassaxadael's history began whenn he was first created to be a Source for demonkind. Living in a dark corner on the Infernal dimensions, he tended a large library, where all sources of knowledge could be found. The corner where he dwelled was so cold and dark it was akin to the void of space. And space it was! One could clearly see a night sky, with baleful stars twinkling far away, bieng the only source of light besides the library. It was 244 stories high, but not very wide. It stuck up and pierced the horizon like a needle, a true ivory tower. It's layout was circular platforms hugging the sides of the building, with one large shaft running up the middle. In the shaft was an elaborate web of slippery crystal, getting more treacherous as one reached the top. To reach any of the levels, one had to scale the web first... or simply ask the librarian. His job was to oversee this library, collect more knowledge to add to it's walls, and defend it from intruders. He was adept as climbing the web, and the only one known to have reached the top. Of course, the farther you went up, the more rare tomes you would find. At the very top would be the rarest manuscripts in the Infernal Dimensions. Lastly, it was considered a game to see who could climb the highest on the web. Demons travelled far to partake of this game. Many were slaughtered by their own hubris. He tended this library for the longest time, kept the blue hellfire lanterns burning, until he felt a tug at the back of his head. Then, screaming in agony, he was wrenched away from his home and into... a basement. It smelled of pizza and sweat, and some teens in robes were chanting. He was bound in a magic circle! "O demon, grant us your forbidden knowledge, and we shall release you!" Said the head teen. Lassaxadael would gladly oblige, but not with the knowledge they sought. "You missed a binding sigil, right there." He would point, and all of them would gasp. Lassaxadael would break out easily, and in his rage, he would slaughter 4 out of the 6 teens brutally before fleeing. Erik's history was pretty mediocre, bieng a P.I. people rarely hired him, but he tried to please them. His life was bieng flushed down the toilet by alcohol, and bad choices. On one case, he was tracking a possible lead down, when a man leaped out of an alleyway. Boom, boom, boom! Erik looked down, and crumpled, seeing three bullet holes right through his chest. Erik recognised the man to be the stalker molesting his client before passing out and dying. Just then, Lassaxadael saw his chance, inhabiting the soulless body of Erik as an anchor. Lassa, bieng one with Erik, purged the bullets from his body, healing himself. The stalker crept closer, in curiosity, before Erik stood up, wounds healed! The Stalker fired three more shots, emptying his revolver, but Erik just leaped out of the way, and up onto a wall like some sort of spider! Freaked out, the Stalker ran, but Erik was faster, and pounced on him from above, raining punches down on his face. When the Stalker was sufficiently beaten, Erik whispered to his victim: "You molest my Client again, i'll do the same you did to me: I'll shoot you so much, your guts will be leaking lead!" With that, the Stalker ran away, never to return. Erik stood up, dusting his trench coat, off taking in the alien sensations of humanity. "So this is what humanity is like." Erik became a monster hunter, for reasons unknown. Powers. Erik has the soul of a demon, and as such, possesses some innate demonic powers: *Immunity to mind-control. *Immunity to possession: No Vacancy! *Resistance to illusions. *Enhanced durability when in True Form. *Healing factor: This power is voluntary, and drains their energy. *Invocating: When Erik's demonic name is spoken (Lassaxadael) Erik knows immediately who spoke it, no matter how far. *Supernatural Awareness: Erik can sense demons and mystical happenings in a six-mile radius, though his senses aren't as sharp with him in a human body, so he doesn't get a precise reading. Besides the ones listed here, he has some powers gifted to him during his creation. These are his most utilized and potent. *Precognition/postcognition: Erik has multiple options when using this broad power: #Flash precognition: Erik can see a couple seconds into the future, making it easier for him to anticipate attacks and avoid them accordingly. #Selective precognition: Erik can name a event, and see where and/or when that event will happen, though what he sees may be cryptic. He can use this 6 days into the future. #Butterfly Effect: He could use this power on an event to see what caused it. It's perameters is that he must be at the site of question where the event happened, and he can only look 15 minutes into the past, at maximum. #Enhanced Precognition: through this potent effect, which is draining, he can name a person, place, or thing, and observe the most likely future of it. At maximum, he could see 10 days into the future, but this is highly unlikely. He watches this future as an outside observer. Lastly, when viewing said future, he may view what will cause said events he questions in the future, so he may act accordingly, possibly changing the outcome of the situation. *Light manipulation: Erik also has some options when using this power: #Creating light: This light manifests as a silvery-blue when he is good, and an eye-straining strobe effect when evil or angered. He can also focus these blasts to blind people, or to damage their vision. #Invisibility. #Photokinetic constructs: Can condense physical light into a solid form, making constructs of almost any item. If Erik is knocked unconscious, his constructs disperse. See also illusion manipulation. #Holographic projection: he can make holograms of himself. *Illusion Manipulation: Erik can make illusory sights, textures, noises, but not smell or taste. Also, with his use of light, he can make said illusion feel solid until they are damaged. Then, they disperse. *Wall-crawling: Erik can climb vertical surfaces, and even on cielings. This ability works even on near-frictionless surfaces, such as glass, crystal, etc. His weakness is very holy items, holy places, weapons specifically designed to slay demons (Skull's weapons, etc.) His curiosity and drive to get what he wants will make him make mistakes, or get himself into trouble. When Erik's body is killed, his soul is freed from the body. He only has a limited amount of time to find a new host, otehrwise he is sucked back into the Infernal dimensions. The only way he can return then is if he is summoned with a ritual again. His skills include investigating, vast Occult knowledge and collection, using a revolver, tricky driving, and stealth. Chapters. Erik was first introduced in chapter 3, where he met up with Ace, and the Iron Hornet. A battle ensued, where he ultimately failed to properly use his powers. He also got hurt in the process. Later, when partaking in a quest to ruin Rexcorp's reputation, he tried to enlist the help of Sylar, which almsot blew up in his face. Luckily, he talked Sylar out of killing a large group of people. Later, Erik located Skull and attempted to win her over to help him. She gave him the cold shoulder, until he started talking about demon-hunting, and they became partners in hunting. When they pursued a lead thinknig they would catch the Iron Hornet, they instead found Sylar. He proceeded to fight them.